


Closet Nerd

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This arose from my reading a fic where they were talking about Cid being a scientist, talking with my friend, and my sleep deprived brain. Enjoy!<br/>(April 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Nerd

“Cid, have you se-” Vincent paused halfway through his sentence and stood in the threshold of his and Cid’s room, staring bemusedly at the pilot. Cid sat hunched over his drafting table, wholly concentrating on the schematic before him. Vincent’s gaze was focused solely on his Cid’s face, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

It was true. Cid was wearing glasses. Not just any type of glasses, quintessential nerd glasses. Thick, square-ish, black frames-all that was missing was the stripe of white tape on the bridge.

Cid was completely engrained in his work and didn’t hear Vincent’s stilted question. He did look up, however, when he heard a loud snort followed by poorly concealed giggling coming from his left.

“What the hell…? Vincent?” Cid half turned in his chair and stared at him with a perplexed look, which only succeeded in Vincent’s giggling giving way to full laugher. “What is so goddamn funny?” His tone was mildly exasperated, but mostly amused. Vincent’s laughter has begun to subside, but he could still only manage to point towards Cid’s glasses.

Realization dawned on Cid’s features and he quickly took them off, placing them on the desk. He was always slightly embarrassed to be seen wearing them and he worked on quashing the feeling that was rising once again.

Vincent finally had his mirth under control and stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind him, He couldn’t keep the grin off his face, opting to just wait until Cid inevitably explained himself.

“Ok, so I’m a bit farsighted!” Cid threw his hands up in the air, prefacing it all with a loud sigh. “I only need them for reading and shit. There. Now you know my secret. Happy?” He then proceeded to cross his arms and glare at Vincent, almost pouting.

Vincent rolled his eyes slightly at his lover’s actions and moved forward, settling himself in Cid’s lap. He reached around the pilot to grab the glasses, and, setting them back in place, captured his lips in a deep kiss. “Relax. I think they’re adorable.”


End file.
